urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urban Rivals Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Urban Rivals that since January 2009. ; Helpful Links. * Urban Rivals Wiki Admins. * Fansites. * Urban Rivals Question and Answers site. * Furture Updates * Urban Rivals English Magazine * Urban Rivals Timeline. * News archive. ; Game Play * Rules * Tournaments * Missions * Guilds * Terminology, Slang and Abbreviation ; Collection * Clans * Characters * Comics * Artist }} ;October 5th, 2012 ;A Sheep and a Yeti Go Head to Head While the youth of Clint City are dancing the Lil Jey Style in a ghetto night-club, a group of Bangers find themselves the dumbfounded spectators of a very strange brawl; Cheep the hard guy is trying to sheer Thorpah, Prince of the Yetis, to teach him some respect. And the fight would have gone on if it hadn't been for Thorpah hitting the Sakrohm temple with his Olmnir Hammer, so by setting off all Lilou's alarm systems and causing widespread panic ;September 21st, 2012 ;Evil Organization and Killer Alien Several years ago the GHEIST signed a secret agreement with an extraterrestrial power to obtain help in enslaving Clint City and its gangs. Now the Order of Theus is sending one of its most ruthless emissaries to assist the evil organization in the accomplishment of its dark designs - Hriger, killer from outer space. And having got wind of his arrival, Thomy has been sent to see if he can find out a bit more about the GHEIST's plans. As for the Rescue clan, they’ve dispatched Shirley to dig up Hriger's spaceship which, according to Bertha, is buried near the Freaks circus, currently touring in her home town of Balgenheim. ;September 10th, 2012 ;Putting Out the Sacred Fire The Nightmare’s hold on Kenny has become so intense that the sacred fire that gave him to life is on the verge of going out. As a result, Kenny has had no choice but to flee the town in an attempt to stay alive and regain his strength. As for Rhed, she’s amassed so much treasure during her adventures with the Piranas that she'll never want for anything again. Instead, a much-deserved retirement awaits her... From Monday, September 17th 2012, Kenny and Rhed will no longer be available in the shop’s packs. However, players who already own them can continue to use them as normal. Sales of the two characters on the Market will be blocked until the morning of Wednesday, September 12th. ;September 6th, 2012 ;Hunting Down the Killer “Adventure, treasure and the discovery of new worlds!” Lizbeth from the Piranas is obsessed with conquests ever since managing to steal some Aquanian ivory. Orenichi, on the other hand, thinks only of revenge. She is determined to take the life of the person who murdered her fiancé. And her investigations have led her to the restaurant of Muntendon, whose information network is as well put together as his plates of noodles. The old master of noodles has pointed Orenichi in the direction of the father of yo-yo champion, Saki. Apparently it was he who ordered her fiancé’s execution... ;August 24th, 2012 ;Angels and Demons The girls of Clint City are exceptional but some of them are a lot sweeter than others. Take Fanny, the Ulu Watu ice-creamer seller: she’s always there to bring you pleasure and ensure you have what you need to stay cool in the midday sun. Ellie is more of a day-dreaming nature lover and wouldn't hurt a fly. But beware of La Junta nurse, Milena. She's the type of girl who can emerge as sole survivor of a zombie infestation with just the help of some everyday knives. As for Tsuka, you’d be better off steering clear of her village unless you absolutely have to, or you might end up as an icicle… ;August 10th, 2012 ;The End is Nigh! Any self-respecting proclamation of the end of the world needs a presaging prophet. And this time round it's Lakit banging his drum and chanting about a terrible event due to take place before the year's out. Perhaps Clover will explode the world’s most destructive bomb, or will Dr Falkenstein put together an army of killer zombies with super human powers? In any case, his latest prototype, Bill, is not particularly scary with his trowel for a weapon... ;July 27th, 2012 ;New Missions - New Blood As of today, a new mission type known as the Newblood missions, will make its appearance. Each new character release will be accompanied by a series of 5 Newblood missions. 4 of these will use the characters within the release, while the 5th will carry a prize of 10 credits and will ... ;July 27th, 2012 ;Unlikely Car Chase A dromedary driving a van at high speed to escape from a crazy gardener armed with a chain-saw is everyday stuff in Clint City. Jean just shouldn't have gone trampling on gardener Hilly Billy's roses if he’d wanted to avoid unleashing the fury of the Berzerk clan! And if Harvey hadn’t been so quick to stop the car-chase, it would have caused so much damage that even Daussone would have found it hard getting Clint City back on its feet again… Get these characters in the shop's packs 5 new missions have been added. Click here to see the list of Newblood missions. ;July 13th, 2012 ;The Beat in Your Blood From the depths of the sewers, Mok can hear an almighty din from up above. It’s Fizzle who, with her electromagnetic pulse glove, has animated all the acoustic appliances she can lay her hands on, plunging the city into a torrent of supersonic sound waves. The atmosphere is so charged that Beeboy just can’t stop himself from boogying on down, amazing the crowds with his Clashes, Flashkicks and Handspins, and challenging Shifou to a Breakdancing showdown. Will the old master take up the challenge or will he just give him an almighty headkicking? ;July 6th, 2012 ;The Mystery Child Andy Ld is a child unlike any other, even amongst his peers in the Academy. According to rumors, he was brought there by a powerful enchantress from Poldachie-Golgovine when he was just a baby with his teddy bear in tow. The woman, dressed in a long, hooded black cape, spoke to Caelus Cr until dawn about Andy Ld before finally handing him over… What therefore could this mysterious child, who never lets go of his teddy, be hiding? Andy Ld is a legendary character who is only available by carrying out missions connected with him. ;June 29th, 2012 ;It's Jive-Time in Clint City! The nights when Moses plays at Borgia’s Palace are always amazing. All the big names in Clint City turn up to hear him play, especially when Jose Star is part of the line-up, accompanying him with his crooning melodies. It's even been known for Daqun to take part in the show, making the audience tremble in their seats with his "sadocupunture” act, while the other members of the troupe take advantage of the distraction to rob them blind. So, to emerge from one of these evenings unscathed, there's nothing like having a body-guard like Ward hg… ;June 15th, 2012 ;Guaranteed Shivers While the fight in Clint City is reaching its climax, the arrival of Kalindra should calm everyone down. Accompanied by Brampah, Kalindra is determined to end the conflict between them, which is more about pollution and the warming up of Mount Glatz than the Clintians themselves. And that’s perfectly fine by Nathan who can’t use the pool due to the current low temperatures, and Tuck who’s had to cover up his hen coop to stop his birds catching cold… ;June 13th, 2012 ;Changes to How Battle Points Are Calculated As well as allowing you to level up, battle points are also key to the Daily Tournaments as the ranking system is based on the number of battle points won. We have decided to update the way in which these points are calculated by simplifying the system and making it less dependent on the number of stars a deck contains and more dependent on the development and outcome of the fight. You’ll find all the details on this new points calculating system in the rules by clicking here. This change is now in place, including during the DTs. ;June 8th, 2012 ;Here Comes a New Challenger! Do you like fights? Do you like slapping and head butting your opponents? Well don’t wait a minute longer; Futoshi Ld is the man for you! Weighing in at close to 550lb in muscle and brawn, he can knock down a wall by just sneezing! The fighting pro is here and he’s gonna knock out your brains with killer slaps in the face! ;June 1st, 2012 ;Tactical Fighting The inhabitants of Clint City are mobilizing in response to the Frozn clan’s invasion. Sheryl is cooling the passions of the clan members with her whip lashes, while Tolliver and his dog track down the Frozn not yet engaged in battle. Lying in ambush on a ledge of Mount Glatz, Bankee is covering the movements of the Frozn and providing strike support. And the reckless Haaken's sure gonna need it, after throwing himself into the fray without even stopping to consider that he’s completely outnumbered by the enemy... ;May 18th, 2012 ;Demolition team Report! Tremors can be felt throughout the city. Sah Brinak and Tihmpah are off on a destruction spree with their bombs and killer kicks and punches. Titsouk, armed with his super snowball canon machine gun, is trying to throw a headshot at every kid in town, while Ayah is busy squaring up to the other clans' most fearsome warriors. After the pathfinders, meet the Frozn’s demolition team! ;May 4th, 2012 ;Winter is Coming Just as the first signs of spring were starting to be felt in Clint City, the city has been struck down by a blast of cold. In the distance, you can just about make out the outline of four hitherto unknown figures… Under the cover of Ayzkub and her ice guns, Mikaal has been using his snow cannon to cover everything with a generous layer of snow so as to provide a route for Niqiloda's snow bike. Meanwhile, Annuqa is making the most of the chaos caused by her three pals to sneak into town unnoticed and retrieve some vital information… The Frozn hit Clint City and they’re in a chilly ole mood! ;April 27th, 2012 ;The Royal Family Lianah Ld joins her brother Numar in the strange city on the surface of the seas that goes by the name of Clint City. Together with Numar and the Ulu Watu, Lianah Ld hopes to learn more about her human side and is determined to uncover the identity of her father. Help her in her quest and who knows, she might even take you on a visit to her underwater kingdom… ;April 20th, 2012 ;Spring Has Sprung The first signs of spring can be felt in Clint City. So, if you fancy going to the beach, go to the one Douglas watches over and ask Michael to help you work on your tan using his solar powers. But be sure not to take a red towel as you just might provoke Benicio the bull. And for your own good health, we strongly advise you to steer clear of Bernie’s Xantiax-flavored rat kebabs... ;April 6th, 2012 ;Warning Killer Doll One could be lured into thinking that things are getting better in Clint City. Thanks to his tasers, Sammy is trying to maintain law and order without actually killing anyone, Holly is making delicious cakes for her girlfriends, and Aleister is using his psychic powers to quietly enrich the fortunes of the Sakrohm. But in the shadows lurks a wicked little dolly who goes by the name of Cutey… ;April 4th, 2012 ;The Standard Format Today sees the launch of the Standard Format. This new format revolves around a list of characters that are updated every 6 months and only includes characters that were released less than 3 years before the current update (including Ld characters). Only these characters, Leader cards and characters from starter packs will be used in the Standard Format. To enable you to clearly distinguish between characters authorized in Standard Format and those which are not, we've added a special background to each character illustration, which you may have already noticed. To find out more about the Standard Format, click here. Happy gaming to you all! ;April 1st, 2012 ;Urban Rivals English Magazine Vol 2. The second issue of the Urban Rivals English Magazine has been released here. ;March 30th, 2012 ;Urban Jungle. Raised by Kiki and his friends, Krazan gets about town with the agility of a chimp, the ferocity of a wolf, the eagle-eye of a giant sparrow and the swagger of a… um… Yookie. But will all that be enough to thrash his opponents and impress the beautiful Jeena? Lend him a helping hand to complete his missions! Krazan Ld is a legendary character who is only available by carrying out missions connected with her. To obtain this character, you must unlock his last mission before April 29th. ;March 23rd, 2012 ;Everybody on the Dancefloor Now! Randal, the young rapper and Lydia, the beautiful countess met in the nightclub of Borgia's Palace and quite unexpectedly fell madly in love with each another. Fortunately for them, they didn’t get to sample Poison Ivy’s "very special" cocktails. And Nancy would have loved to have hit the dance floor but she was too busy rescuing William from a burning building. ;March 20th, 2012 ;Urban Rivals English Magazine. The first issue of the Urban Rivals English Magazine has been released here. ;March 12th, 2012 ;It's Not My War Anymore After years of intense fighting alongside La Junta, Jane Ramba has decided to go and seek out peace and tranquility in a far-away monastery. Heegrn knew this would happen and is taking advantage of it to quietly slip away back to her own time - it's a lot less dangerous there. From Monday, March 19th 2011, Jane Ramba and Heegrn will no longer be available in the shop’s packs. However, players who already own them can continue to use them as normal. Sales of the two characters on the Market will be blocked until the morning of Wednesday, March 14th. ;March 9th, 2012 ;Evening Wear An exceptional fashion show today in exclusivity for Clint TV. Shades of pink are all the rage as proved by Lucy's uniform, Kersten’s cybernetic Eve outfit and Uma’s red and white dress. On the turntables, you'll have recognized the avant-garde sound of Maazk, whose outfit might well be in fashion one of these days… ;March 2nd, 2012 ;Mission Freedom After having fought against the Vortex in her hometown of Balgenheim, Naja Ld has come to Clint City to join La Junta. Armed with her field experience, she prepares to lead the expeditions of the city's clans against Dregn and his allies. Help her in her missions against the troops of the future to defend Clint City’s freedom! Naja Ld is a legendary character who is only available by carrying out missions connected with her. To obtain this character, you must unlock her last mission before April 1st. ;February 24th, 2012 ;Home sweet home The main thing in life is to find a place you feel comfortable. In the future, Qorah used to sift through the ruins of Clint City, while in the present she is helping to annihilate it. Yoshida has infiltrated the Monastery of the Fang Pi Clang to find out more about Kinjo's techniques. Todd, the toad-child, has finally found his place at the Skeelz Academy. And the mysterious Aquanis surfboard, in the shape of a shark, is very happy to have been found by Eddie! ;February 10th, 2012 ;Non-Stop Show Time There’s certainly lots to do and see in Clint City tonight. On TV, Clint Sport Channel is broadcasting the exploits of Sigurd, the competition level wood-cutter. In the streets, Ranesh is preaching Cortez' good word through the force of his punches. And while Varoslav and his music-loving rabbit are rounding up the crowds for the Freaks' show, Kalder prefers to work in the shadows, looking for hidden treasure while everyone else is otherwise occupied... ;February 3rd, 2012 ;Hard Riders The Fire Angels hit the town! Sylvia Ld jumps aboard with Boyle for a spin around town that will leave Clint City in tatters. The other clans had better hold on tight! So jump on your bike and race at their sides, but be sure not to let anything or anyone stop you in your missions! ;January 27th, 2012 ;Intensive Preperation There's some serious training going down in Clint City! Anakrohm has been selected to be a pilot for the Sakrohm and is undergoing intensive training. Kazayan is preparing for his final confrontation with Heitachi. Bubbles has perfected an aquatic fighting technique that he alone masters. And if you need to keep the crowds out of these training events, just ask Wyre to deck out the joint in barbed wire! ;January 13th, 2012 ;Art and Violence After playing more and more violent rock music, to the point of it becoming inaudible, Lizzy’s now decided to use her guitar in an even more aggressive way. Meanwhile, Morgan has chosen to put his photographic talents in the employ of law and order and hopes one day to uncover enough proof to arrest Desmond, who’s a lot more talented at killing than he is at art. Quite the opposite of Gerald, who’ll only fight if you criticize his cooking! ;January 6th, 2012 ;Ghastly Vengeance After having seen his plans foiled by Scott Ld, Jaxx Ld realized he couldn't take on the might of the Rescue clan all alone, so he's joined the GHEIST to better disseminate his evil ways. He can now have his ghastly revenge and is planning to start by wrecking havoc in Clint City. Could you help him do that? For past news check out the Urban Rivals Wiki news archive. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the http://urban-rivals.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MultipleUpload upload page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. G.H.E.I.S.T. is an ultra-secret criminal organization that was founded at the end of the 70s by super-rich Doctor Sigmund GHEIST. In order to increase its numbers, it has decided to take control of Clint City and its gangs by hook or by crook. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse